


Believe in love

by Butterfly_chic21



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Bill has parents in this story, Bill's Parents are a bit mean, Bottom Dipper Pines, Crossdressing, Dipper cries a lot, Fluff and Smut, Human Bill Cipher, King Bill Cipher, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnancy, Queen Dipper Pines, Top Bill Cipher, Trans Dipper Pines, demon OC, jealous Dipper, marriage issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-07-28 12:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 16,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16241777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterfly_chic21/pseuds/Butterfly_chic21
Summary: Dipper and Bill relationship is struggling. Bill is a king trying to please his parents. Dipper is Bill's wife, but Bill is so busy with his rule that he doesn't pay attention to Dipper.





	1. He hates me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Dipper's relationship has been struggling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another fic?! Whelp this one will be updated way more than LCA

17 year old Dipper woke up with the sun glowing on his face. He stretched, and got out of bed. He walked to the bathroom and started brushing his teeth. While Dipper was brushing his teeth, he started to gag. Dipper ran to the toilet and threw up his stomach. After Dipper finished throwing up, he flushed the toilet and went back to brushing his teeth. After Dipper finished bushing his teeth, he went back to the bedroom to choose something to wear. Dipper used his powers to pick out his outfit. There was a knock on his door.

"Who is it?" He asked

"Dipper it's me Pyronica, I just came to tell you that your husband is coming home today from his travels."

"Thank you Pyronica. You're safe to go." Dipper replied

Dipper walked to his dresser and pulled out a small white box with a gold bow. Inside was a pair of baby shoes. Dipper smiled, Bill been so busy with his rule that he hasn't been coming to bed. Dipper hope that a child will help Bill and Dipper's relationship. 

Dipper picked out a short-sleeved blue dress with gold sparkles. The dress hugged Dipper's curves and his 3 month pregnant stomach. 

"I can't wait for your father to meet you little one." Dipper said rubbing his stomach.

Dipper put on his crown and his necklace that Bill brought him. Another servant knocked on the door.

"The king is back. He's in the garden." Said a faceless servant

"Thank you! I'll be down in a minute."

The servant left, Dipper took another look at himself before leaving to go greet his husband.

 Dipper ran into the garden, but stopped and started to cry. Dipper saw Bill kissing someone. A woman who was much prettier than Dipper. To Dipper's view Bill was into the kiss.  His eyes closed and his arms were wrapped around the girl's waist. Dipper couldn't take it anymore, he ran back into the castle to his bedroom and cried. 

 

* * *

 

 Hours later, Dipper stopped crying. He got off the bed and walked to the dresser. He stared at himself in the mirror. His eyes were puffy, his face was red, and his cheeks were covered with tear stains. 

'Ugly.' Dipper thought 

No wonder Bill left him. Dipper was ugly and that woman was prettier than him. He started to cry so more. He stopped crying when his baby moved. 

"If Bill doesn't want to rise our child with me. Than I'll rise it on my own." 

Dipper grabbed a duffel bag from under the bed. He started filling the bag with some maternity clothes, baby stuff, and his books. Dipper decided to go back to Gravity Falls. His family will help him rise his child. After Dipper finished packing, he changed out of his Queen garments. Dipper wore a maternity shirt and jeggings. Dipper pull off his wedding ring, crown, and the box and put it his dresser. Dipper sneak out to the back door of the castle.

Dipper walked to the bus stop. He caught the last bus to Gravity Falls. Dipper placed his bag under his seat and take a nap.

Dipper woken up not feeling to well. He felt hot and ready to puke. The bus had stopped and the bus driver said

"Gravity Falls Stop! Last call for Gravity Falls."

Dipper grabbed his bag and got off the bus. It was dust, Dipper had to walk a couple of miles to get to the Mystery Shack. After what seem like hours. Dipper finally arrived at the Mystery Shack. He still felt hot and his head was pounding. Dipper walked up to the front porch and knocked on the door. 

Melody answered, she hugged Dipper and took him inside.

"Kaitlin guess what I found." She shouted 

Dipper's mom came running into the foyer and saw her son in Melody's arms. Kaitlin cried and hugged her precious son. Dipper shut his eyes and nuzzled his mother's neck. Kaitlin was about to kissed Dipper's forehead when her hand went flying to Dipper's forehead.

"What's the matter?" Melody asked

"Dipper is boiling. Came feel him."

Melody's hand felt Dipper's forehead.

"That's one heck of a fever. I think a bath could help, I'll take him upstairs and draw his bath while you get his bag." said Melody

"Okay."

Melody took Dipper upstairs and drew a bath, She took off Dipper's clothes and placed Dipper in the bath. Kaitlin came back and helped Melody bathe Dipper. After the bath, Dipper was asleep in Kaitlin's lap in the living room. While Melody was making dinner in the kitchen. The rest of the Pines family came back from their fishing trip. 

"WE'RE BACK!" shouted Mabel as ran through the door

"Hush Mabel!" said her mother

"But nobody is sleeping in here mom...Dipper?" Mabel said as she walked into the living room

Mabel, and everyone else saw Dipper in Kaitlin's lap fast asleep. 

"What happened?" asked Ford

Melody step in the living room area and spoke

"I was cleaning the living room when I heard a knock on the door. I answered it and there he was. Dipper had a bad fever so, Kaitlin and I bathe him hoping that the fever would down." 

"Uncle Ford, do you think Bill put a sickness on Dipper?" asked Dipper's father Kevin

"Not likely. Bill Cipher isn't the guy who would put a disease on his "Favorite Meatsack." Then again, it might be a punishment or something." Said Ford scratching his head

"It's not a disease." Said Kaitlin

The room grew quiet, waiting for Kaitlin's next words.

"I think Mason is pregnant."

"That's impossible. Dipper isn't a female!" said Kevin

"In Bill's point of view anything is possible. Bill could've of alternate Dipper's body to make Dipper be able to bear children. But why would Bill just drop Dipper off here if he was pregnant." Said Ford

"Maybe that stupid triangle got terrified of Dipper's pregnancy and pushed him away." Stan spat

Dipper groaned and shifted in his mother's lap. The room grew silent until Dipper went back to sleep.

 "Can we discuss about this later, when Dipper isn't trying to rest." Said Kaitlin quietly

"Katie is right, let's discuss this over dinner." said Melody

"Kevin can you bring Dipper to our bedroom. Mabel and I will have our dinner upstairs while watching Dipper." said Katie

Kevin nodded, he picked up Dipper bridal style and took Dipper to Kaitlin and Kevin's bedroom. After Dipper was settled, Kevin left. Mabel and her mother sat around Dipper's sleeping form. Mabel cuddled her brother in her sweet embrace.  

 “I’m so sorry Dipper.” She whispered

 

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do I like Depressed Dipdop maybe...  
> Anyway I hope you like this small chapter  
> See you next chapter  
> Loves and Buy Gold!
> 
> Omega_girl21


	2. Forgiveness Can you Imagine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill's POV of Chapter 1 and forgiveness chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wanna found out who Bill was kissing. Here's the chapter for it!  
> OMG!! SO MANY KUDOS THANK YOU!!  
> Oh and when a demon finds a mate and marries them. The demon gives a mating bite to the other mate.  
> WARNING: Smut(badly written)

 

Bill was pissed, of course his parents had to make him bring his ex-girlfriend to the his castle. No matter how many times Bill tried to tell his parents that he already had a Queen. They wouldn't listen.

"I'm so excited to see your castle Honey-Bill." She said hugging his arm

"Yeah me too."  he replied slightly pushing his ex away

The two of them sat in Bill's golden carriage. Bill started staring outside the window of the carriage. He was honestly glad to go back home. Bill missed Dipper, Bill knows that he had been busy with his King duties. Dipper did understand that Bill was busy, Bill made a promise to make it up with his Queen after he got back from his parents.

Bill started thinking about the time Dipper was helping him destress.

* * *

Bill sat on his desk in his office, rubbing his temple. He was doing paperwork, a couple of new laws that needed to be signed, prison charges, and taxes. Bill moaned and put his face in his hands. Bill hated paperwork. Dipper was walking to the garden for some fresh air. When he saw how stress Bill was, he couldn't help to feel sorry for his husband. 

Dipper knocked on the door,

"Bill, are you okay?" He asked

Bill looked at his loving Queen. Dipper wore a Green dress with long sleeves, and golden slash rested on Dipper's hips. 

"I'm just working on paperwork Little tree. Nothing to worry about."

Dipper walked to where Bill was sitting. Dipper started to massage Bill's back working out the knots. Bill moaned and relaxed in Dipper's hold. Dipper's hands were always amazing from Bill's point of view.

"Come outside with me." Dipper said 

"Pinetree, I have to finish this paperwork."

"Please, it will only be for a couple of minutes."

Bill rubbed his temple again, and sighed.

"I don't know Little tree."

Dipper stopped massaging Bill's back. Dipper turned Bill's chair around to straddle his hips. 

"Please come outside with me. I miss you." Dipper said sultry 

Bill was floored, he couldn't say no to Dipper oh so beautiful face. 

"Okay Little Tree, I go outside with you."

Dipper smiled and pulled Bill into a loving kiss. Dipper pulled away. He grabbed Bill's arm and the two of them ran outside to the garden.

The two males spent hours cuddling and walking in garden. Dipper was making a flower crown for Bill while he sat in Bill's lap. Bill spun Dipper around and pulled him into a heated kiss and...

"We're here!" said Hannah

Bill snapped out of his trance. As the carriage was pulling up to his castle. The carriage came to a stop and Hannah pulled Bill all through the castle until they arrived at the garden. Hannah's hand was resting inside Bill's. She stared at the beautiful rose statue of cupid.

"It's beautiful." She sighed

"Yeah. It is." 

Hannah saw a nearby tree and pinned Bill to the tree. Before Bill could say anything, she mashed her lips onto Bill's. Bill tried (keyword: tried) to push Hannah away from him, but she had a strong grip on Bill's arms. He finally pushed Hannah off. Hannah looked sad and confused after Bill pushed her. Bill was pissed, no one kisses him like that except Dipper.

"Honey-Bill, I thought you wanted this?"

"NO I DON'T WANT YOU! I HAVE A WIFE AND I LOVE HER!! HOW MANY DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU AND MY PARENTS!!!" Bill shouted

"Uhh. Excuse me." said Pyronica

Bill turned around to see Py standing there.

"Oh right. I have a meeting." said Bill as he dusted himself off.

Bill and Pyronica walked away from Hannah who had tears in her eyes.

Hours later,

Bill was relieved to be out of that meeting. It was nighttime, Bill decided to chill in the throneroom. He stopped in the middle of the throne room when he saw Hannah sitting in Dipper's chair.

"What the hell are doing sitting in my wife's chair."

"You need a new queen Honey."

"What are you talking about?"

"I went through the entire castle with one of your little slaves. We didn't this Queen you kept on talking about."

"You're lying!"

"Check for yourself."

Bill ran to his bedroom. When he got there, he saw no Dipper. He started going through the whole room looking for his Pinetree. Hannah and Pyronica watched Bill looking for Dipper in the doorway. Bill saw all the pieces of jewelry that Dipper left behind. Bill fell on his knees. Dipper did leave him, and it was all Bill's fault.

"I guess this Queen of yours couldn't handle this Queen business." Hannah laughed

Hannah's words made Bill see red. Pyronica saw Bill's anger.

"Teeth, could you please escort Hannah back to her home."

After Teeth grabbed Hannah and dragged her out of the castle, Pyronica comfort Bill. 

"I was busy with pleasing me parents that I didn't see what was in front of me." Bill said sad

"Bill this wasn't your fault, we all wasn't paying any attention to Dipper. You can still fix this." said Pyronica smiling

Bill noticed the small box on the dresser. He grabbed it and opened it. 

"I am the worst husband ever!" said Bill throwing the box across the hall.

"That's not true. I'm sure if say you're really sorry to Dipper. I'm sure he would forgive you. We well find him tomorrow, I promise. Now get some rest." said Pyronica walking away.

Bill got up and change out of his clothes and got in the bed. 

'I'm so sorry Pinetree. I'm so sorry.' Bill thought before falling asleep.

* * *

 Dipper woke up the next morning feeling sick to his stomach. He could feel the bile in the back of his throat. He started to gag, He ran to the bathroom and threw up. While he was throwing up Mabel and his mother came in the bathroom. Kaitlin started rubbing Dipper's back.

Dipper finished throwing up, and saw his mother and Mabel.

"Are you upset?" He asked in a weak voice

"No we're not upset. We were just wondering why Bill would bring you here." asked Kaitlin

"Bill didn't bring me here. I brought myself here."

"Dipper you shouldn't have done that especially in your condition. You could of gotten hurt..." said Mabel frantic 

"Mabel, Hush! Come on Dipper let's put you back in the bed, so you can rest."

Kaitlin and Mabel helped Dipper back in the bed. Dipper fall back asleep as he hit the covers. Kaitlin placed a cup of tea on the nightstand next to Dipper.

The Pines family left Dipper in the Mystery Shack by himself. They all had other activities planned that day.

Dipper woke up hours later with the house completely empty. Dipper sat up and drink the tea that his mother gave him. After Dipper finished his tea he went downstairs to get some more. While Dipper was pouring the hot water, someone came through the door. Dipper walked in the foyer to see who it was, but as soon as he saw the blond hair he ran all the way upstairs and shut the door.

Bill followed Dipper upstairs, but Dipper locked the door.

”PineTree, please I just want to talk to you. Please open the door.”

”Who is she!? Was I not good enough for you! Is that why you brought her back. You found me when I was unhappy with my life, you said I was going to be yours forever. Was that all a lie? Was I just to ugly for you? Is that you couldn’t let me meet your parents? I loved you, and I thought you loved me back. Now, I don’t think I see that anymore.” Said Dipper crying. 

Bill couldn’t take it anymore. He used magic to unlock the door, he saw his wife/lover sitting on the floor near the bed. Knees pulled up to his body. Dipper face was in his hands, crying. 

Bill knelt down to where Dipper was took The brunette’s hands off his face. Dipper looked at the blond with tears streaming down his face.

”Mason, I love you and I would never ever ever replace you. I apologize if I made you feel like you weren’t loved."

Dipper yanked his hands away from Bill's grasp.

"I don't believe that especially after I saw you make out with some other girl." Dipper hissed

"PineTree, you are no compared to that girl. Everytime I look at you, I want to ravish you where your standing. I love you Dipper Pines always and forever!”

Bill pulled Dipper into a loving kiss. Dipper moaned as soon as Bill’s tongue slipped through Dipper’s lips. 

*****Things get a little heated here. You have been warned!****

Bill carried Dipper to the bed, laid him down gently without stopping the kiss. Bill pulled away, started to kiss Dipper’s neck and his jaw.  Dipper moaned as Bill licked the mating bite that Bill made nearly a year ago.

Bill’s hands spread Dipper’s legs opened. Bill’s knee rubbed the brunette’s erection while his hands took off Dipper’s t-shirt. After Dipper’s shirt was off, Bill stared at Dipper’s small baby bump.

Bill kissed and nuzzled the bump. Bill went back to pleasing Dipper. Bill kissed all the way down to Dipper’s baby blue panties. Bill pulled off the brunette’s underwear. Bill found Dipper’s hole and began to tease the small boy’s hole. Dipper whimpered, he had missed this so much.

“Ahh...B-Bill” Dipper moaned 

Bill snapped his clothes off leaving him completely nude. Bill’s member was hard and leaking with precum. Bill had finished preparing Dipper. Bill grabbed his member and slowly pushed into Dipper. Dipper arched his back and moaned at the sensation. 

“God Pinetree your so tight.”

Dipper teased in a breathless whine, pressing his head back against the pillow. Bill bottomed out. Dipper hooked a leg up and over Bill's hip as the brunette adjusted his body over the younger man. Bill hips thrusted forward, Dipper sat upright to kiss Bill again. Dipper pulled away and moaned as Bill thrusted into his prostate. Dipper scratched Bill's back with his nails. Bill's hand wondered to Dipper's hard leaking member, and pumped it nice and slow. Dipper came with the scream of Bill's name. Bill growled and pushed his seed into the Brunette's tight hole.

 Bill pulled out of Dipper and the two males cuddled on the bed. 

"Pine tree, I'm truly sorry for being so busy with my kingdom and dealing with my parents."

"I forgive you Bill. I know your parents are very strict, but it's going to be pretty hard to erase the memory of you arms wrapped around that girl's waist."

Bill confusedly stared at Dipper,

"I was trying to push Hannah off. I never wrapped my arms around her waist. Hannah probably used her magic to make it seem I was into the kiss. Hannah is the daughter of the demon of lies, so she has the ability to deceive people's sight."

"Oh. Is Hannah obsessed with you?"

"Yes she is, I dated her a couple of months after I changed my evil ways. I broke it off with her because she was too crazy for my taste."

Dipper giggled, "The psycho demon has a limit with craziness. Wow."

"Hannah is worst than me when I was evil. She has her own level of crazy." 

Bill kissed Dipper's cheek and traced triangles on Dipper's stomach. 

"I promise, I will take care of you and this little one from now on." said Bill nuzzling the brunette's small belly 

Dipper smiled and kissed Bill cheek before cuddling Bill's neck and drifted off to sleep. Bill held Dipper close before falling asleep himself. Complete unaware of the brunette's family downstairs listening to the whole thing.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything will be just find with these two lovebirds!  
> Also a new character to the mix.  
> See you in the next chapter!  
> Don't Forget to checkout my other story "Love Conquers All" featuring a/b/o dynamics  
> Loves & Buy Gold!  
> Omega_girl21


	3. Families are supposed to be kind not mean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill family comes for a visit and all hell broke lose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have nothing to say.
> 
> Anyways,  
> Onwards to the chapter!

"Pinetree you have to go to this doctor, you're not only carrying a baby but a half demon baby to be exact." Said Bill as he begged Dipper to go to this special demon pregnancy doctor. The couple was back at the castle in their bedroom getting ready for day. Dipper didn't want to go to this doctor. He wanted to stay with Bill and help him with paperwork.

"Fine, I'll go." Dipper sighed he put on his outfit for the day, a long navy blue dress with short sleeves.

Bill walked to where Dipper was dressing. Dipper turned to look at Bill. Bill was shirtless, Dipper touched Bill's toned chest. Bill hugged Dipper close kissing his forehead, Dipper melted in Bill's warm embrace.

"Pinetree, I just want to make sure that you and the baby are both healthy. I can't bear to lose you both. Okay." Bill said softly

"I understand Bill, I'll go to the doctor." said Dipper tracing circles on Bill's Bicep.

Bill let go of Dipper and went back to getting dress. Bill spoke to Dipper about the doctor he was going to see. After they finished getting dressed Bill bridal-carried Dipper to the carriage. The blonde placed his wife in the carriage and kissed him goodbye. The carriage left, Bill left to start on leftover paperwork. Pyronica stopped him in his tracks, panting like she ran for 30 miles.

"Bill, I-I just got a letter a-and it's terrible news."

"Well spit it out Py."

"Y-your family is coming to the castle before sunset."

Bill growled, his family was quite mean. His mother was the worst, she used to threaten to slap Bill with the biggest black hole she can muster, if he wasn’t a good king. His family was going to cause Dipper to feel worthless, he was not going to let that happen to his Pinetree.

"Make sure that everything is perfect for their arrival."

"Yes Bill, but what about Dipper?"

Bill sighed "I'll send Dipper to his room if things get to stressful for him."

The pink hair woman nodded and left. Bill rubbed his temple and groaned.

'Well, this day is going to be a pain in my ass.' he thought

Bill made to his office and started on that paperwork.

 

* * *

 

Dipper felt guilty after the doctor visit. The nurse yelled at him for being underweight, she gave him a food plan to follow. He wouldn't be surprised if the nurse spoke to Bill. Bill was always concerned about Dipper's eating habits. He pulled out the picture of the baby that doctor Tad gave him. He smiled, he was going to have Bill's baby after all. The brunette arrived home, he was told to go through the garden entrance because Bill didn't want him to fall on the stairs on the front entrance.

 Dipper got inside and saw maids cleaning, butlers setting up the dining room, and Pyronica yelling at the maids. Keyhole almost ran past him, with a bouquet of flowers. 

“Key, what’s all the fuss about?” He asked 

“Um. Why don’t you ask Bill. He’ll tell you.” Key ran back to her duties

Dipper watched Keyhole left, he shrugged his shoulders and went up to Bill's Office. Bill was in his usual spot, sitting behind his huge mahogany desk. Dipper knocked,

"Py please just tell the chefs to make a...Oh. Hey Pinetree."

Dipper sat in Bill's lap, the queen nuzzling Bill's neck. Bill smiled, and draped a arm over Dipper's form.

"Who's coming? I saw all the servants downstairs going crazy."

Bill sighed "I tell you in a minute. We have to discuss this underweight issue." At the last statement Bill looked at Dipper with disappointment eyes. Dipper skrink under Bill's glazed.

"I don't think the nurse would actually tell you."

"Sapling, I'm your husband I need to know these things. How far along are you?"

"The Doctor says I'm entering the second trimester of my pregnancy."

Bill rubbed his forehead, Dipper much farther along in his pregnancy than Bill thought.

"Promise me from now on that you will eat actual meals that the chefs give you."

"I promise. Do you think the kitchen has any medium rare meat lovers burgers. I'm craving for one at the moment."

Bill snapped his fingers and two burgers appeared. Dipper dove in his food while his husband grabbed a couple of fries and put in his mouth. Dipper finished his burger in 5 minutes, Bill noticed a couple of blood smears on Dipper's cheek. Bill licked them off, Dipper blushed after Bill finished cleaning Dipper off.

"You haven't told me who's coming to the castle."

"My parents, my aunts, and my cousin Jill is coming to dinner."

"Oh. Um is your other family members nice?"

"Well. My Aunt Coral and Jill are nice, Aunt Leahannah or Leah for short is pretty mean thankful she doesn't have kids."

"Oh. Okay."

Dipper yawned and nuzzled Bill's neck until he fall asleep. Bill smiled as he brushes the chestnut curls from his wife's face. The blonde king bridal style carried his wife all the way to their bedroom.

Bill pulled the covers off of the bed. He placed Dipper in the bed, Bill snapped his fingers to change Dipper out of his outfit into his pajamas. Bill tucked Dipper in, he kissed the brunette's forehead and left the room.

Bill sighed his parents should be here. Bill straightened his clothes and went outside to the front entrance to meet his family. A carriage appeared not to long after. Bill's mother stepped out first. The woman smiled when she saw her son.

"There's my beautiful boy. How are you William?" She said hugging Bill 

"I'm fine mom it's nice to see you." He said hugging his mother back 

Bill's father, aunts, and cousin stepped out next.

"How's my mischievous son doing?" Said Bill's father 

"I'm okay, how's the castle Dad?"

"Eh. It's okay, there's still a couple of things that need to be done to the castle."

"Speaking of castle, William you should change your castle walls." Said Aunt Leah

"Aunt Leah, I like my walls the way they are. It's nice to see you Aunt Leah."

"Leah, leave Bill alone this his castle and he can do whatever he wants with it." Said Aunt Coral 

"Yeah I like his gold and blue walls." Said Jill

"Hi Aunt Coral and Jill." Said Bill hugging both his aunt and his cousin.

Pyronica announced that dinner was served. The family went into the castle and ate. Bill's mother broke the silence.

"William, why did you kicked Hannah out of the castle? She would been a wonderful wife and Queen."

Bill clenched his jaw. "Mother for 200th time. I. Have. A. Wife. Hannah was making fun of my wife so I kicked her out before I lost my temper."

"I liked Hannah she was a good match for you."

"Mother, I broke up with her for a reason. Besides I love my queen very much."

"I'm just saying that..."

"Bill." 

The whole family turned to the dining room entrance and saw Dipper standing there with a maternity nightgown on. Bill stood up and walked towards Dipper.

"Sapling, what are you doing up?"

"I smelled food, so I got hungry." Said Dipper rubbing his eyes 

Bill picked Dipper up and carried him to the table. Bill sat Dipper in his lap and gave the brunette a piece of bread to eat. The rest of the family stared at the boy who sat in Bill's lap.

"Bill who's the boy?" Asked Aunt Coral

"Oh, this is Dipper Pines my wife."

Bill's mother and Aunt Leah stared at Dipper with wide eyes.

"So this is the famous wife that we have been waiting to meet. Nice to officially meet Dipper. I'm Aunt Coral and this is my daughter Jill."

"Nice to meet ya! Bill you picked a cutie! Over there is Aunt Leah, Aunt Amid, and Uncle Lea aka Bill's parents."

"Hi."

Dipper went back to eating some more of Bill's food until his own plate arrived. Bill smiled and kissed Dipper's cheek. Dipper rubbed his stomach and his pregnant belly showed under the nightgown. Aunt Coral squealed.

"Oh, how far along are you Dipper?" She asked 

"According to the Doctor, Pinetree  entering his second trimester." Said Bill

"Congratulations cuz! I honestly thought you would never have kids." Said Jill 

"Whatever Jill!" Said Bill 

"So Dipper, did you married my son to only have his kids or you don't care." Said Amid 

"Mother!"

"Amid!"

"I didn't marry your son to only carry his children. I love your son,   I married him because I loved him." 

"Do you know that's he's a demon. You probably married him to have immortal life." Said Aunt Leah 

"Leah that's enough." Said Coral 

"I course I know that's he was a demon. I didn't think that he was make me an immortal person." Said Dipper starting to form tears in his eyes

"You don't know what Bill is capable of. You're just a whore wanting my son's heart." Said Lea

"I NOT A WHORE! I LOVE YOUR SON! I'LL PROBABLY BE DEPRESSED IF I HAVEN'T MARRIED HIM! DO YOU KNOW WHAT IS LIKE TO BE ALONE WHILE EVERYONE ELSE HAS SOMEONE TO LOVE AND YOU JUST SITTING THERE ALONE!! I LOVE BILL AND I WOULDN'T BE HERE WITHOUT HIM!" Said Dipper crying

"Sapling."

Dipper stood up and ran upstairs with his face in his hands. Bill stood up and glared at his parents and Aunt Leah before running after his upset wife.

Aunt Coral glared at her siblings. 

"Bill is happy with Dipper. Can you put your differences aside and just been happy for him."

"I don't approve of him! He's the kid who put Bill in the mindscape!" Said Amid 

"That was a long time ago. Both Dipper and Bill have changed, so stop holding a grudge and been a true mother." Said Coral storming off with Jill behind her.

Meanwhile Bill check on Dipper. Dipper cried on the floor, Dipper's side of the bed was covered with pee.

"I'm sorry I am so worthless. You probably better off just giving me away." Said Dipper still crying.

"Pinetree accidents happen, and your stuck with me forever. Come on let's clean you up." Said Bill 

Bill drew a bath while Dipper undressed. Bill called Keyhole to change the sheets while they bathe. Bill stepped in the tub first and helped Dipper in. Bill cleaned Dipper off before washing Dipper's hair.

After both males finished cleaning the put on their pajamas and get in the bed. Dipper was still upset about what Bill's family members said to him. Bill cuddled Dipper and placed a arm over Dipper's belly. Dipper smiled, Bill still loved him and that only matters. Dipper fell asleep with the sound of Bill's breathing. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes who wants to kill Bill's parents? I know I do! Hopefully they change their minds about Dipper.  
> Anyway see you on the next chapter!  
> Buy Gold!  
> Loves~  
> Omega_girl21


	4. Reveal, Blood, and Tears

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a week since Bill's family have moved in. Dipper has his gender reveal appointment. Bill make a big decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya the new chapter is here!  
> I should warn you about what's going to happen in this but then my mind was like "NAH"  
> Onwards to chapter!

Today was the day that Bill and Dipper finds out the gender of their baby. Dipper and Bill was waiting in Doctor Tad's patient room. Dipper was lying down on the bed, while Bill was sitting next to Dipper holding his hand.

"Are you okay Pinetree?"

"Yeah, I'm fine I'm just nervous."

Bill tried to calm the brunette down, by kissing him on his sweet spot. The door opened revealing to be Tad. 

"Oh Cipher, I didn't think you would be here."

"Well I couldn't miss seeing my child, and Pinetree begged me to come. So I was like paperwork can wait."

"Well good for you. Okay Dipper, I need you to left the gown up so I can put the gel on."

Dipper left the gown up showing his underwear and his 22 week old stomach. Tad grabbed the gel from the other side of the room.

"Hey Bill, can you do me a favor."

"Sure."

"Last time the gel was pretty cold and Dipper didn't like it. So could you warm it up." 

"Of course." Said Bill as he take the bottle from Tad. The blonde held a hand of blue flames. He placed the bottle in the flames for about a minute. Bill handed the bottle back to Tad. Tad opened the bottle and drizzle the gel on Dipper's stomach. Dipper squeaked the gel was still cold but not too cold. Tad placed the probe on Dipper's stomach. 

"You should see the baby right about now."

Bill and Dipper looked up at the monitor to see their baby. Dipper gasped when he saw a small baby on the screen. Bill was speechless when he saw the baby.

"Congratulations you two are having a baby girl." Said Tad  

"Oh my gosh Bill, she waving at us. Look." Said Dipper pointing at the screen. The small baby was in fact waving at her new parents. Dipper started to tear up.

"She's beautiful." Said Bill 

"She's not here yet, and I already love her." Said Dipper 

Tad turned off the monitor and helped Dipper cleaned off. Tad asked Bill if they could talk in private for a minute. Bill sent Dipper to the carriage to wait for him.

"I heard your parents are staying with you. How's Dipper holding up?"

"He's...I can't leave him alone with my parents or my Aunt Leah. I was going to ask Sixer if he could take care of Pinetree while I deal with my family. I know if I do that Pinetree will be pretty pissed."

"I think it's a good idea, but yeah Dipper will be pretty pissed. I think he'll calm down once he knows it's for his own good. Beth hated my guts when I had to send her away. After a while she got over it. I say do it."

"Thanks Tad. I better leave before Pinetree get's angry. See ya later!"

Bill left and climbed in the carriage. He sat next to his Pinetree who was staring out of the window. He knew it was going to be hard to let Dipper go, but his parents were just too mean.

"Hey Pinetree can we talk for a minute?"

Dipper turned around and nodded.

"Pinetree, I thinking about sending you to stay at the Mystery Shack for awhile."

"What?!"

"Pinetree, it's for your own good, my parents aren't safe for you to be around. I don't want you to have a miscarriage."

Dipper started to cry. He buried his face in Bill's chest and continued to cry.

"Shh, it's okay. I'm really sorry little tree but I'm trying to protect you from my parents." Said Bill rubbing the brunette's back. 

Dipper cried until he passed out from exhaustion. Bill carried the brunette to their bedroom. Dipper slept in the bed while Bill and Keyhole packed up his bag with extra maternity clothes. Mrs. Pines said that she already bought a couple of maternity clothes for her son. Bill knows that Dipper had a couple of "accidents" because of the baby doing cartwheels on his bladder, so he just want to make sure that Dipper had enough clothes.

Keyhole started putting some of Bill's hoodies that he wore in the winter time on special occasions.

"Why are you putting my hoodies in the bag? Dipper doesn't need those."

Key scoffed, "Yes he does, I think Dipper would not be homesick if we put a couple of things that smell like home."

"I guess you're right." 

Bill glanced at Dipper's sleeping form, the twin looked so peaceful and innocent.

"I'm really going to miss him." said Bill

"I am too, but your parents are just too mean. That Aunt Leah is the worst, I so close of freezing her to death just because she hated how her outfit looked on her. I thought 'Maybe if you didn't have so much hate in your body, maybe your clothes would actual look good on you.'"

Bill snickered, Keyhole followed after him. The two of them laughed among themselves until Dipper begun to stir. Bill got up and tend to Dipper. Bill come back minutes later. Bill and Keyhole finally finished the brunette's overnight bag. Bill went to get Dipper, Bill used his powers to place the young twin under a deep sleep. Bill called Pyronica to grab Dipper's bag.

Bill and Pyronica teleported to Mystery Shack, where Mrs. Pines, Ford and Stan was waiting for them. Bill placed the slumbering brunette in Katie's arms. Bill kissed Dipper's forehead as a goodbye kiss. 

"Goodbye Little Tree. I'll miss you." said Bill as he and Py vanished.

* * *

**TIMESKIP 2 WEEKS LATER**

Dipper was doing okay, the 1st week was hell Dipper wouldn't come out of the bedroom that his family set up for him. At night he would cry himself to sleep. The 2nd week was better Dipper will come out of his room at mealtime. He was still upset at Bill, but at least he wasn't crying himself to sleep. 

Mabel and his mother was hanging out with him today. Katie was organizing his drawers again while Mabel was trying to catch the baby kicking.

"Ha! I finally caught her! She no match for Auntie Mabel."

"Well she's more active at night Mabes." said Dipper

"She's sounds like Mabel when I pregnant with you two. Dipper was asleep most of the time, whereas Mabel was kicking all over the place. Your Dad used to call you "The Kaboom baby." because your kicks were sometimes very hard. Your father would stand over be like "Here she comes...KABOOM KICK!" It would always get on my nerves."

"Haha sorry about that mom. Have you thought of names for your baby girl Dipdop?"

"I have thought of a couple. I like Lillian or Stella for her."

"I like the name Stella." said Mabel

"I do too. Dipper where is that Breast pump that Melody gave you?" said Katie

"It's in the closet, I only use it from time to time."

There was a moment of silence until Mabel groaned

"The gruncles car isn't starting again. I'm going to call Dad to meet us there." Said Mabel

"Okay I'll come with you. Dipper will be back okay."

"Okay Mom."

Katie and Mabel left leaving Dipper alone. Well alone upstairs, Soos was downstairs cleaning the shop. Dipper was about to take a nap when a gnome appeared in his bedroom. The gnome climbed up on Dipper stomach and his arms, kicking Dipper. Soos appeared a minute later.

"There you are."

The statue ran off the bed and out of the window. Soos ran out of the room to chase the gnome. Dipper fell asleep minutes later after he calmed down. Dipper woke up feeling wet under his butt. He thought he probably peed again. Dipper pulled off the covers and saw a dark stain between his thighs, he placed 2 fingers on his left thigh.

It was blood.

Hot, red, and wet

No...Nono...NONONONONO

Dipper started to tear up "Mom...Mom...MOM...MOMMY!!" 

Katie ran into the bedroom and saw the sight of big blood stain on Dipper's nightgown and the bed. She gasped and called Ford and Stan. Katie gathered the crying brunette in her arms slowly rocking him trying to calm him down. Ford, Stan, and Mabel arrived at the scene.

"Stan Call Tad Now!"

"On it!" 

Dipper full on crying. Tears and snot was streaming down his face. 

Tad appeared a minute later.

"I'm going to have to take him to the hospital it looks pretty bad."

"I'll carry him." said Stan

"Here's the portal, everybody will have to wait in the waiting room."

Everyone went through the portal. A couple nurses come to the portal with a roll on stretcher. Stan placed the still crying twin on the bed.

"Baby don't give up!" said Katie

"Don't lose hope Dipper!" said Mabel

Dipper can't help but cry some more when he felt more blood slid down his thighs. 

'Bill, please I need you! Bill...Bill'

Darkness soon took over him and he passed out.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry!  
> See you on the next chapter!  
> Buy Gold~  
> Loves  
> Omega_girl21


	5. Hope and Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some smut and fluff.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you miss me?  
> New Chapter!  
> Onwards to the chapter!  
> PS  
> GET SOME HOLY WATER THINGS ARE ABOUT TO GET HEATED!!!  
> ~ Omega_girl21

Bill was never scared before, then he married Dipper. The brunette made him feel human feelings, which is why when Pyronica told him about Dipper being at the hospital, he ran to the hospital and begged to see the brunette. When the Doctor said no, he went crazy. Screaming and making death threats to the other nurses, Pyronica finally dragged him out of the room. 

Bill finally calmed down after getting some fresh air. Pyronica had to leave to go tend to the castle. She sent Aunt Coral to keep him company. 

"No news?" Asked Aunt Coral it was almost midnight and their was no word about Dipper.

Bill shook his head, he wasn't really in the talkative mood. 

"Bill, he'll be fine. You to have hope in Dipper and the baby."

"Auntie, you don't understand Tad said there was blood coming out between his thighs. Your not supposed to have blood coming out while your pregnant. Only if you have a miscarriage."

"Bill stop thinking about negatives. You should know about the mind and how powerful it is. Think positive thoughts and say good things."

Mabel interrupted their conversation saying the Doctor was here. Bill ran in and his aunt followed behind him. 

"How is he?" Bill asked 

"Mason is fine, his resting in the recovery room." Said the Doctor 

The room was in relief at the news that Dipper was okay. 

"What about my niece?" Asked Mabel 

"The baby is okay and still in the womb. Dipper's uterus went through some kind of traumatic experience that made uterus to bleed."

"My husband said that he was chasing a gnome through out the house. He said the gnome was on top of Dipper stomach. The gnome probably hit or kicked Dipper in the stomach." Said Melody 

"Well anyway, we need to keep Mason here just in case this traumatic experience cause him to go into labor. Dipper is okay for have visitors."

”Well I think his husband should see him first, we will see Dipper tomorrow. Said Kevin 

“That’s fine, my nurses will open a portal to send all of you home. Bill if come with me I’ll guide you to Mason’s room.”

Dipper’s family left along with Tad. Bill followed the doctor to Dipper’s room. They finally arrived at the brunette’s room. The doctor told him that he had other patients to take care of, but a nurse was going to come by and check on the baby.

Bill opened the door, and saw Dipper connected to IV machine and had a monitor belt on his large stomach, Dipper was sleeping on the bed. Bill walked over to the other side and sat down on the uncomfortable hospital chairs. Bill kissed Dipper's forehead right on his birthmark. Bill fell asleep minutes after.

**Meanwhile**

"I thought you said it would kill the child and make Bill hate the human!" Said Leah.

Hannah, Leah, Lea, and Amid all hatch a plan to break up the couple up. Hannah would used her powers to make a naive gnome go crazy and ran into the Mystery Shack and hurt Dipper's baby, Bill would get upset at the brunette for being so stupid and careless, and then divorced him, then Hannah would marry him and everything would be perfect again.

"I told you we should've used a unicorn to kill the baby." Said Amid

"All the unicorns weren't in their normal spot, so I went with the gnome, but not to worry I will found a way to break that couple up!" Said Hannah 

* * *

 

Dipper woke up feeling exhausted and weak, he slowly opened his eyes, he knew he was in a hospital room, but he couldn't remember what happened to him.

He sat up and turned to see Bill asleep in a chair. The blonde head was placed near the brunette's hand.

Dipper slowly remember about the blood he saw dripping out of him. He realize that he lost the baby and it was all his fault. He began to cry tears streaming down his face, Bill woke up and saw Dipper crying. 

"Shhh, shhh. I'm here Pinetree shhhh." Said Bill as held the brunette in his arms, stroking his hair.

"Your supposed hate me, I lost our child. I'm useless." Cried Dipper 

"Sapling, the baby is fine, she's still in you. You had a uterus traumatic experience. That gnome that kicked you in your stomach, made your uterus going into trauma then it started to bleed, but everything is fine now. Even if you lost the baby, I could never hate you.”

 Dipper calmed down after being in Bill’s hold for a couple of minutes. A nurse appeared saying that she was here to check on the baby. 

“Alright the baby is still alive and healthy, do you want to hear the heartbeat?”

Dipper nodded still stifling,

The baby heartbeat was heard throughout the room. 

“See Pinetree, everything is fine.”

”Well Mason will need a week of bed rest, and he will have to be extra careful about certain situations.” Said the Nurse

”Don’t worry, I already put out the people that would make my husband stress.” Said Bill 

“You kicked out your family?” Asked Dipper 

“We still have Aunt Coral and Jill at home, just not my parents and my Aunt Leah.”

”Well anyway, I leave you two alone, oh and Mason’s family is here, they’re waiting in the waiting room.” Said the nurse 

"Send them in please." Said Bill 

The nurse nodded, and closed the door of the room. Dipper got comfortable, he body wanted to go back to sleep.

A knock on the door was heard, and the door slowly opened. Mabel and Kaitlin walked in, Kaitlin walked to Dipper's side, and pet his hair, making Dipper relax in her hold, slowly nodding off to dreamland again.

"Shooting Star, I get back to the castle and finish work, Pinetree is supposed to be detached from the hospital tonight, I'll be back then."

"We'll take care of Dipper."

Bill got up and kissed Dipper goodbye, he left the hospital.

Hours later,

Bill was sitting at his desk taking a break from paperwork. Teeth knocked on his door.

"Hey boss, we analyze the gnome and." 

"And?"

"It was controlled by Hannah."

Bill clenched his fists, Hannah, of course it had to be her. His parents were pissed for getting kicked out of the castle.

"Find the brat, and bring her here! She needs to punish!" Bill spat clearly piss, Teeth nodded and left, Bill calmed himself down before leaving to get his husband back.

At the hospital, Dipper was in a wheelchair in front of his room, waiting for Bill to come back.

A week of bed rest was going to be hard, especially he was afraid of Hannah coming into his bedroom, and killing him and his unborn child when Bill wasn't around. The brunette had a nightmare this afternoon about the child dying. Bill and Keyhole appeared, Key hugged Dipper and asked him if he was alright.

"I'm little tired, but I'm okay." He lied smoothly 

Bill wasn't buying it, he knew the brunette to well, but he wasn't say anything around protective Key. Bill had already made arrangements to have Dipper sleep in his workspace, while he worked.

The two of them rolled Dipper back to the castle through the portal. After they got to the brunette's bedroom, Dipper had fallen asleep again. Bill carried him to the bed and tuck him in. The blonde was stroking Dipper's hair while he slept.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot to tell you that the surprise is finish." She whispered 

"Oh thank you, I'll give it to him on his baby shower."

Dipper's family planned a surprised baby shower for Dipper. Bill made a special gift for his queen, he hoped Dipper liked it.

"Well I'm going to bed, goodnight your majesty."

"Goodnight Key."

Key left, and stripped down to his boxers, and spooned Dipper, then fell asleep.

* * *

 

Dream Dipper heard his baby screamed, he ran into the baby's room. What he saw unimaginable, the baby's bed was covered in blood. A woman with a claws stood over the bed smiling.

"Dipper Pines, Mason Pines. I'm coming for you. I will kill everyone you love, and **YOU WILL WATCH AS I BURN THEM ALIVE!!!** " 

He saw Bill, his parents, Mabel, his gunkles, and all his friends appeared and melting in nothing but blood.

The girl laughed like a maniac, while Dipper screamed and cried, then he woke up in the real world. Dipper heart was pounding on his chest, he was sweaty, and had another accident on the bed. Dipper glance over to Bill, he was still asleep, snoring slightly. Dipper carefully got out of the bed, and went to the bathroom. The brunette washed his face, and changed his bottoms. 

The dream felt so real this time, unlike the other one. Dipper been having violent dreams lately, at first the dreams were quite peaceful, then they dwindle into violent, blood-screaming dreams. Dipper look up at the mirror he felt like someone was behind him, he looked behind and saw nothing, but once turn back to the mirror, the crazy lady was staring back at him, with a knife in her hand, laughing again. 

Dipper stumbled back, and screamed, the lady got out of the mirror and walked closer to him. Bill kicked the door and lunge at the woman, while Key was calming the brunette down. Bill finally got a hold of the woman, but the woman turned into a puff of smoke.

'I recognized that...Hannah, why that little...'

Dipper was sobbing in Keyhole's chest, Bill told her, that she excused to go, while he took care of Dipper. Dipper sobs dwindled to hiccups. The blonde held the brunette and pet his hair while, he calmed down. The bathroom lit room watery yellow saying the morning was almost here.

"Pinetree, what happen?"

"I-I been having violent dreams, somebody would kill all of the people I loved. T-then a-a lady would appear say was coming for me. Bill I'm scared, I'm scared!" He said crying again, while in Bill's hold.

"Shh, It's okay, I'll protect you. Do you want me to put you to sleep?"

Dipper nodded, Bill cradled him, the blonde kissed Dipper's forehead, and he was out like a light. Bill carried him to the bed and tucked him in. Bill looked at the sleeping brunette, Dipper didn't look well, his skin was slightly paler than usual, and bags under his eyes. Bill needed to think of a distraction for Dipper,

"How is he?" Asked Jill, she had heard Dipper's screamed, but she didn't feel like getting out of bed. 

"He's fine, he had a nightmare, Hannah must creating these nightmares to scare him away from me."

"Hannah again?! Jeez you had to pick the crazy girl demon. Well if helps one of my friends she was pregnant and her husband a lot of family drama, so she went to a pregnant yoga class and sew. She said it really helped her, if you want I could give you the information for the class."

"That would be nice, Dipper needs to do something while all this is happening."

Jill smiled and hugged her cousin, 

"Dipper is strong, he's going to make through this."

Bill could only hope.

* * *

 

**8 days later**

Dipper was doing better, Bill had to keep on eye on him. Dipper didn't mind that Bill or the hechmanics would always be around him. Today was Bill's night off, so Bill was cuddling Dipper while the brunette sew. Bill was talking about baby names.

"I like Aurora, but Stella sounds great Pinetree." Said Bill as kissed the baby bump. Dipper has been horny all day, and leaking every now and then. Bill body being close to his private parts did all kinds of things to his hormones.

"How about we do Stella Aurora Cipher." Said Dipper as he put the garment he was fixing away,

"Sounds perfect Sapl...hmm what's this?"Bill had found Dipper's growing erection through the covers of the bed, the blonde palmed it gently.

"Mmm B-Bill." 

Bill smirked, "Are you horny little tree? Do you need my help?"

Bill sneaked his hand into Dipper's panties, stroking his tip gently.

"God yes, please help me." Dipper kneed, buckling in Bill's hand

Bill pulled Dipper into a heat kiss, their tongues fought for dominance, Bill won of course. Bill pulled away, he admired Dipper's flushed face, eyes filled with lust, and his swollen lips. Bill kissed and sucked on the brunette's sweet spot on his neck, Dipper moaned, Bill's hands sneaked under the maternity tank top that Dipper wore.

He made the brunette take off the clothing, he ghosting the bra that was covering the swollen nipples that laid underneath, then the blonde snapped his fingers and the bra was off. Bill licked his lips, started to suck on the swollen bud. 

Dipper threw his head back and kneed, he knew that his milk ducts were simulated in a matter of minutes.

Bill sucked Dipper dry, he shed off his clothes, and sat against the bedrest. Dipper smiled, and crawled into Bill lap. Bill thrustered into Dipper's tight hole.

"A-aaaaaaah." Said Dipper 

"Mmm. I bet you love when I do this, don't you Pinetree~" Said Bill thrusting into the brunette's prostate. 

Dipper felt heat pool in his gut, he couldn't handle Bill's dirty talk. Dipper's hands gripped Bill shoulders. 

"You probably beg me to fuck you everyday until our 100th child!"

"BILL!" Said Dipper slipping his cum all over Bill's chest. Bill thrusting once more, and spurted his seed into the boy. The blonde help Dipper off the bed to change the sheets.

Bill and Dipper got back into the bed and cuddle until the fall asleep.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you like it!  
> Next week is exam week so I probably won't post that week.  
> See you on the next chapter!  
> Loves  
> Omega_girl21


	6. Past Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More about Hannah's relationship with Bill, and a redemption chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Onwards to the chapter!

Hannah flipped the table again, she was furious she couldn't find a way to get Dipper away from her lover. Bill was always the one to come up with the great ideas, she did have ideas, but they were never good. It been almost 3 weeks since Bill discovered her nightmare spell.

Maybe she could just kill Dipper and the baby kill two birds with one stone, she could do that, but last week her and Amid got into a big argument. 

"We can't just kill the boy, that's someone else's child, I just want the boy away from Bill!" Said Amid 

"Well technically he's away from Bill, Amid." Said Leah

"No, I won't do it!"

"If can't do this, then get the heck out!" Shouted Hannah 

"Fine!"

Amid left, so Hannah had a slightly smaller group now.

Hannah glance over to a picture of her and Bill on their 6 month anniversary, she's looked happy in the photo while Bill looked annoyed. She thought she and Bill were made for each other, but yet he broke up with a month after their anniversary.

**FLASHBACK**

"Bill, I love you, why are breaking up with me?" She cried 

"Hannah, I don't like you like that. I still want to be friends, but I like someone else."

"Bill, who was there for you when your parents wouldn't accept you, who gave you a home to live in, did that someone else helped you with getting a castle?"

"No, but he did help me change into a better person."

"He? The person you like is a boy. Are you bisexual?"

"I am, and Pinetree isn't just some boy!" He said glaring at her

"You mean to me that YOU FELL IN LOVE WITH THE BOY YOU USED TO HATE!!!" 

"YES I DID, DIPPER ISN'T AS CRAZY LIKE YOU, HE COMPLETES ME SHOWS ME THINGS THE OLD ME WOULDN'T HAVE SEEN!"

Hannah fallen her knees and cried.

"I'm sorry Hannah, but I love him more than I loved you. Goodbye." And Bill left her screaming in agony.

 **END** **OF** **FLASHBACK**

Hannah spilled some tears, Dipper will pay for stealing Bill from her!

* * *

 Amid sneaked into the castle, to drop a gift for Dipper, she notice what she has been doing is wrong. Dipper is just a kid, he shouldn't be terrified for his life or his child's life. Dipper reminded Amid of herself, Amid was only 17 when she married Lea. Lea's family gave her a hard time when she first got pregnant with Bill. She ran away from everyone and stayed at an old friend's house who was a retired midwife, she stayed there until Bill was a month old.

Amid found the brunette in his bedroom trying to zip a maternity formal dress. Amid slowly walked in, but once the brunette saw her, he ran to press the help button that Bill installed,

”Wait! I won’t hurt you, I swear on my powers that I will not harm or hurt you.” Said Amid trying to ease him away from hitting the button.

Dipper knew about demons swearing on their powers, they have to stick by their words or else their powers will be taken away. Dipper slowly ease his hand away from the button, but he still didn’t trust her.

"What do you want?" He asked bitterly 

"I just wanted to..."

"To what, apologized for nearly killing my child! For putting me through some pain, so then I'll trust you and run into your arms. DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH PAIN YOU PUT ME THROUGH?! You just you can apologize and I'll forgive you in a matter of seconds, you wrong I'll never forgive you for what you've done!" Said Dipper turning his back on the mother 

"Your right, I don't deserve your forgiveness, and I did too many things that hurt you and my son. You remind me so much of my self when I first married William's father. I wouldn't those things I did to you happen to the old me. I know that you and William, but I still want to give my gift for the child." Amid said with tears flowing from her eyes, she placed the gift on the bed.

"I swear on my powers that there is no traps, or enchantment spells on the gift. Please tell my son that I'm sorry for being a terrible mother to him all these years." Amid walked out of the room.

Dipper turned back around to see Amid gone, he looked at the gift that sat on the bed. Bill could just opened it once the day was over. The brunette finished getting ready for an outing with Keyhole, he was going to meet her in the parlor.

Dipper walked through the castle to get to the parlor, the castle was quiet, he figured that everyone was working. He arrived at the parlor and opened the door. 

"Was is it so dark in here?" He asked 

The lights turned on and everyone jumped out of their hiding space.

"SURPRISE!"

The parlor was decorated with pink balloons, streamers, its a baby girl posters. He was about to cry, his whole family and Bill come up with all this. 

Mabel and Bill walked up to him,

"We wanted to surprise you, you been going through a lot lately. So I thought a baby shower would help." Said Mabel, she hugged her brother she let go and smiled at him.

"Alright party people, let's gets this party started! Bill the crown if you may."

Bill held velvet crown box, inside was a rose gold tiara. Bill took the crown out and placed it on the brunette's head, the blonde kissed Dipper's cheek, and guided him to his special chair, so that his 30 week old stomach, slight swollen ankles wouldn't tired the brunette out.

The whole party group played games and ate food and cake. An hour later, Mabel announced that it was present time.

"Friends will go first, then family members will go last." Said Mabel 

Pyronica was first, she gave Dipper baby toys and a baby blanket, Keyhole was next, she gave him a huge box of diapers. Wendy and Robbie was next, a baby mobile for the crib, Pacifica was next, she got more toys, and Soos was last, a changing station. Dipper thanked all of them for their gifts.

Stanley and Stanford went first for family, Stan got a scrubber for cleaning baby bottles, while Ford got a baby book. Aunt Carol and Jill was next, they got another baby book. Kaitlin and Kevin was next, diapers and baby nail clippers. Mabel went last, she got Dipper a brunch of girl onesies, one had a brunch of glitter on it. Dipper thank all of them for their gifts.

"Hold on Sapling, I have a gift for you." Said Bill snapping his fingers to make a satin ribbon appeared around Dipper's eyes, Bill guided Dipper to a room not to far from their bedroom.

Bill took the ribbon off, Dipper gasp when he saw the room Bill designed. The room was painted cream with blue and yellow bows, their was a dresser filled with diapers and onesies for each month, rocking chair, an half empty bookshelf, a closet filled with fancy clothes, and a crib in the middle of a wall across from the doorway.

Dipper cried, it was so beautiful. The brunette grabbed the blonde and gave him a chaste kiss. 

"It's so beautiful, I love it so much."

"I'm glad you like it Pinetree."

The rest of the party guests come in and saw the baby's new room. The put their gifts in the place their supposed to be in and said goodbye. 

Minutes later,

Dipper was taking a bath while Bill helped clean up the party. The blonde finished helping and left the rest for the maids, he walked in the bedroom and saw Amid's gift. 

"Hey Sapling, who gave you this gift?"

"Um, I can't remember. I'm almost done, I'll be in there soon."

"Take your time sapling, no rush."

Bill opened the gift, and saw it was an old yellow triangle blanket, it was his old baby blanket. Once he touched it, a surge of memories flashed through his mind. Bill had tears in his eyes after the memories were gone. He instantly wiped them away, Dipper walked in the bedroom from the bathroom. Dipper noticed how shaken Bill looked, the brunette sat down next to the blonde king.  

"Bill, are you okay?"

Bill looked at his wife's concerned face.

"I'm alright." 

Dipper noticed the box with the blanket, on the floor. He put two and two together.

"Old memories?" 

"Yes, it's been a long time since I saw that blanket. Memories of my father being mean, and my mother threatening me, but I noticed every time she threatened me she was around my father. I think she would be mean to me around my father to get in his good graces."

"Oh, that's so sad."

"Sapling, I know my mother caused you a lot of pain, but I going to invite her to stay here again. It's that okay?"

"Bill, it's fine. You two need to build your relationship back up anyway and I would want apart of Stella's life."

Bill smiled, and sent another invitation to his mother. Bill dragged Dipper to bed and cuddled him until he fall asleep. Amid appeared,

"Thank you for forgiving me."

"You're welcome, but if do something to hurt Dipper or my child, I won't hesitate to throw you in my prison."

Amid nodded, grabbed the blanket, and left the couple.

Amid was so happy that Bill had forgiven her, now all she needed to do was be a mother in-law to Dipper. 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> See Amid wasn't all that bad of a parent. Baby shower scene was pretty fun to write, and that Hannah scene.  
> See you on the next chapter!  
> Loves  
> Omega_girl21


	7. The Long game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dipper and Amid new relationship,

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing to say!  
> Onwards to the chapter!

Two weeks later, Dipper hummed a lullaby while he sewed, Stella pressed her hand inside his womb while he hummed. He chuckled and touched the small imprint. 

"Hi there Stella, you like that song don't you?"

Dipper felt movement in his stomach, the new mother took that as a yes. He begun to hum again and finished sewing. Amid came in with the Bill's old blanket.

"I don't understand why Bill doesn't listen to me." She said 

"What happen?"

"Well Bill thinks Hannah isn't done, he thinks she planning something huge, so I said let me go spy on them, and he said no."

"Well I think his trying to protect you, Hannah did kick you out and who knows what she's going to do once she sees your face again."

"I guess your right but I still want to do something to help this problem."

Dipper was about to say something, but grunted and hold his large stomach.

"Dipper! Are you alright? Do you want me to call Bill?" Amid asked coming to his aid

"No, it's just Branton Hicks. I'm fine." He said calming down

"Does Bill know about this?"

"No, I didn't want to stress him out more."

"Dipper, you do know that he'll fine out one or another."

"Yeah I guess."

Jill and Aunt Coral walked in the bedroom,

"Jeez I'm bored!" Said Jill lying down on Bill's side of the bed.

"Dipper, are you alright? You look like you ran 10 miles run. Did you have another Branton Hicks episode?"

Dipper nodded, Aunt Coral snapped her fingers, and a bottle of water appeared with a straw. Dipper grabbed the drink and stuck on it.

"You have drink lots of fluids, in this week of your pregnancy, Branton Hicks are normal in this stage, it's just your body getting ready for birth."

"Coral, how do you know so much about pregnancy?"

"Aunt Amid, mom was a midwife before she met my dad, she helped birth a lot of babies."

"Oh, I didn't know that."

"That's fine Amid, I met Jill's father while helping a lady give birth."

"I remember dad talking about that story, he asked you out while you were cleaning the baby. Hey Dipper, how did you Bill start your relationship?"

"I've been wanting to know as well, tell us the story."

"Okay, okay I will." Said Dipper laughing,

Amid, Coral, and Jill grew quite eager to hear the story.

"Well it started when I was 15."

* * *

 

Dipper was on another date with his boyfriend Derek. Derek was not the most perfect boyfriend, but it will do for now. The couple was in a Italian restaurant waiting for their food. Derek was on his phone while Dipper was eating the breadsticks.

"Hey babe, I need to call a friend it will only take a couple of minutes."

Dipper sighed "Okay."

Derek left, Dipper grabbed another breadstick. He ate as tears filled his eyes. Derek wasn't the best boyfriend, he sometimes abusive and untrustworthy. Dipper lost his virginity to Derek, it was one night standing. 

Dipper noticed Derek was coming back, the brunette wiped his eyes and popped a piece of bread in his mouth. Derek sat down in his seat looking upset.

"Babe, is everything okay?"

"One of my friends called me he needs me to help him find this mystical spirit his been looking for, we'll have to stop by his apartment to help. You don't mind do you?"

"No, I don't babe."

"Good, once we get home, your going to put on show for me."

Derek had made Dipper put on sexy outfits and danced for him. After that Derek would always have sex with Dipper.

"Come on babe, let's go." Said Derek standing up

"But the food."

"I told them to take it back. Now come on!" Derek growled,

Dipper got up and left the restaurant with Derek. The couple walked to the car, Derek's friend's house isn't too far away from the food place. 

They arrived at the friend's house.

Derek knocked on the door, and the friend answered.

"Derek and Dipper nice to see you! Are ready to see the unknown world?"

"Whatever Jake, you called me because you finally got a hold of him?" Said Derek walking inside the house, with Dipper following with him.

"Oh yesss, I have, come in the living room."

The living room was covered in illustrations, graphs, equations, demonic symbols that Dipper recognize. In the middle was summoning circle and an old book. 

"I'm almost done with the offering but I need a piece of hair of an unique person." Jake ripped a piece of Dipper's hair out,

"Ouch!" Said Dipper rubbing his throbbing head.

Jake took the strand of hair and placed it in the mixed of things. He lite it on fire and said these words,

_"Triangulus circumspectionem adsumus tuae sapientiae perducit potentissimum futurum sit circumspectionem!"_

Dipper stood there in wonder, then the room started to fall into grayscale. Dipper gasped he knows this grayscale, no they can't, Bill will destroy earth, they can't do this!

"Stop...Stop, STOP, STOP, DON'T DO IT! HE IS GOING TO DESTORY EVERYTHING!!! STOP THE RITUAL!!!" Dipper screamed nobody payed attention the two other males were entranced. Dipper had to stop this before it gets out of hand. He found a bucket of water next to a leaking part of the ceiling. 

Dipper poured the bucket over the sacrifice, the room went back to the normal color. Jake and Derek fell out of their entrancement. Neither of them looked happy at Dipper.

"Do you know how long it took to...ACHIEVE THOSE ITEMS! IT TOOK ME YEARS!!! I OUTTA KILL YOU FOR DESTROYING EVERYTHING I PUT MY LIFE INTO TO!!!" Shouted Jake as lunged for Dipper, Jake pushed Dipper on the wall choking him.

"H-he's insane, he'll destroy everything, you don't know him like I do." Dipper choked out

"Jake let him go!" Said Derek,

Jake let Dipper go, the brunette fell on his knees trying to breath again. 

Derek squats to Dipper height, and slapped him, the slap was heard throughout the house. Dipper's left cheek was bright red.

"Get out, and we are done!"

"No please, I'll be better."

"You have made my patience run out Pines boy, now GET OUT!"

Dipper got up, and ran out of the house, holding his cheek.

Dipper walked in cold to his apartment, he was unaware of a piled of mud in his path. Dipper slipped and fell on his face. He cried, he was useless, no wonder nobody wants him. 

Dipper got up still in tears. He walked to his apartment, it begun to rain hard. Dipper didn't have umbrella or a hood, so he just walked in the rain. Dipper began to feel dizzy and weak, he stumbled into a man.

"Hey Kid, are you okay?" 

Dipper didn't respond instead he fainted, Bill grabbed him before Dipper fell on the ground.

"Dipper? Oh crap." Bill carried Dipper to his apartment. He teleported to Dipper's room, Bill stripped the brunette down and placed him in a warm bath. After the bath, Bill put warm clothes and tucked Dipper in his bed. Bill warm a wet cloth and placed it on the brunette's forehead.

Bill watched Dipper sleep, old Bill would want to kill him and watch the human scream bloody murder, but Bill wasn't that Bill anymore. Bill spent 3 years in his mindscape prison. Bill learned that what he has done and did was wrong. Bill made a promise to apologize to everyone he hurt and become a new person.

”Hey dipdop I let myself in. Where are you?” Said Mabel 

Bill tried to hide, but Mabel saw him.

”Who are you?”

”Hi Shooting Star.” 

Mabel grabbed her hook from her back pocket, ready to swing it at Bill.

”Before you swing that hook, I want to apologize for 2 years ago. I just to tell you I didn't mean to hurt you or your family."

Mabel was speechless, did Bill Cipher the Bill Cipher who loved pulling out deer teeth and watch people bleed to death, did that insane guy just apologized.

Mabel glared at him,

"If you now a good guy, then why is my brother in his bed looking like hell."

"I swear I just ran into Pinetree, and he was soaked by the rain, then he fainted, so I brought him here to warm him up."

"So you carried him to his room, washed him, and tucked in his bed?"

Bill nodded,

Mabel stared at him, she just couldn't believe it.

"Fine, but if I find my brother hurt or worse, you're dead got it!"

Bill sigh as the sister left, Dipper was moaning, probably a nightmare, so the blonde tapped into the boy's mind. 

Dipper was on the ground on his knees, naked, in front of him was all his exes. Derek stepped forward with thick belt in his hands. Bill lunged forward making all the exes disappear. 

Dipper was still sitting on knees waiting for his punishment. Bill walked around the brunette until Bill was in front of the the boy.

Dipper looked up, he started to cry. Bill knelt down and cradle Dipper while he cried. Bill changed the scenery of the dream. A lake with trees in the background. Dipper stopped crying, and looked around. A deer was across from the brunette, the boy stood up and walked to the deer. He began to pet the smooth skin of the fawn. 

He looked for the man who held him, but he was no where to be found. Before he could wake himself up, another deer appeared wanting to be pet too.

Weeks later, Dipper's dreams was quite peaceful, that would start horrible, but then turned out to be beautiful. Everytime he would look for the tan male. He found him once, and asked for his name.

"You don't need to know my name." He said before walking into the woods and vanishing in thin air. Dipper never felt like this before, he felt a need to be close to man, but yet he would always disappear. 

Dipper made a plan to catch the mysterious male. Dipper would pretend that he was in danger, and catch the male in a trap that he made. The plan worked, Dipper looked the trapped man. Sun-kissed skin, blonde locks, and golden eyes. 

"I'll let you go if you give me your name." 

"You don't want to know my name."

"Yes I do. What's so bad about your name."

"It's name itself, it's the actions that went along with the name, Pinetree." 

Dipper wasn't expecting that, Bill disappeared again leaving a very confused boy.

At school, Dipper was sitting at lunch by himself in campus cafeteria. He thought about Bill.

'Why was Bill so nice to me? What is he planning? Does he like me or need me alive for something. Am I in love with a psychopath demon that wanted to kill me all those years ago?'

"By the judging of that look, your either thinking about something important or thinking about exams." Said Alice,

Alice was Dipper's only friend in college. She was interested in animals, art, and mermaids. She sat down next to the brunette, 

"Hey Alice, have you ever loved someone dangerous?" 

"Yes. My boyfriend was a dangerous man, he use to be in a motorcycle raid, then he saved me from one of their fights. I made him change, he was college while he was in the raid, but after he met me, he was more focused on getting his bachelors degree on Physics. So, who's the lucky guy?"

"A really hot guy from my past."

"Well, my advice for you is tell this person how you feel. It might be a little hard at first but you might thank yourself years later."

Dipper decided to go with that advice. 

Dipper notice Bill appeared to check on the brunette. Dipper gather himself up and walked to Bill. Bill was about to disappear again but Dipper stopped him.

"What do you want Pinetree? If your going to ask questions about my existence. I had this human form forever I'm just accessing, and I'm not going to harm any person, animals or worlds.

"Why did you carry me in the rain?"

"Because I didn't want you to get sick."

"Yeah but what's the real reason."

"I don't know."

"Why?"

"I.Don't.Know!"

"Why do take care of a boy you used to despise! So, why did you do it? Why did take care of a brown hair boy who belongs to nobody. So why me!"

"Because the way you smile at mystical adventures, your thinking face is so adorable, your the most smartest boy I know. So why did I do it? I did it because I like you!"

Dipper stood there frozen in place, Bill was about to leave again. 

"I like you too."

Bill stared at the brunette, Bill ran back to Dipper and kissed him. The kiss was sweet, Dipper's arms wrapped around the blonde's neck and Bill's arms sat Dipper's hips. Bill let go, looking at Dipper's gorgeous flushed face.

"Would you go on a date with me?" Asked Dipper

Dipper smiled and nodded,

**End of Flashback***

* * *

"Awwwww that's so cute." Said Amid after Dipper finished his story. 

"Who knew Bill was a such a sap." Said Jill

"Who says I'm a sap?" Asked Bill standing in the doorway. Dipper and the other women giggled. Bill rolled his eyes.

"Alright everyone out, Dipper is very tired and I want to cuddle him for a while." Said Bill walking towards the girl circle. 

Coral, Amid, and bid the couple goodnight and left. 

"What dirty secrets were you telling them about me, Pinetree."

"Nothing."

"Don't make me tickling you."

"I don't know any dirty secrets about my husband." Said Dipper sweetly,

Bill jumped on top of Dipper and began to tickle his sides. Dipper laughed and squirmed. After 30 minutes of tickling, Bill stopped. Bill put Dipper in the bed and cuddle him.

"What were you telling my family?" Bill asked 

"How we got into dating each other."

"I still don't regret telling you my feelings that day." 

"I don't either, I do regret not saying I love you the first time."

"Well...we didn't need that much of a confession. Besides I am married to you and we're having a kid."

"You're right. Hey!" Said Dipper holding on his stomach.

"Sapling, what is it?"

"Stella, she just hiccuped."

"Really, let me see."

Bill pulled up the nightgown holding the belly in place. Stella was hiccuping,a small part of Dipper's stomach was pulsing in and out. Bill kissed the area where Stella was.

"Sweet dreams my beautiful princess, goodnight my beautiful queen."

"Goodnight my handsome King."

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I going to spam y'all with chapters tonight! Be prepared!


	8. Plan C

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah hatches a new plan and some teeth rotting fluff from our favorite couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter sorry!

Hannah finally hatched an amazing plan. The plan was to distract the entire castle with a surprise attack, and then she sneaked in and kill Dipper and the child. It was brilliant.

”Alright I have a new plan but I need some more help.” Said Hannah to Lea and Leah.

She smiled, Bill wouldn't stand a chance.

* * *

 

Bill watched as Dipper slept on the small bed in Bill's workspace area. Bill looked at Dipper's stomach, he had two weeks left before his due date. Coral told him that the baby could come sooner, and he should be prepared. 

Yet Bill knew that he probably won't be there for Dipper when he gives birth. He knew Hannah was planning something big. Coral walked in, and saw the pregnant male asleep on the small bed.

"How is he?"

"Dipper is fine, he wanted to take a nap, so I let him." 

"Okay, how are you doing?"

Bill sighed "I'm probably not going to make it to Stella's birth."

"Bill, I know Hannah is basically you in girl form, but Dipper really needs you to be there."

"I know, but I want him to be safe, I made Hannah angry, so I'll have to face her."

Silence

"Can I ask for a favor?" Asked Bill 

Coral nodded 

"Could you help Dipper give birth, since you know so much about pregnancies and birthing."

"Sure, but you have to tell Dipper that you won't be there for Stella's birth."

"Fine."

Dipper began to stir, slowly waking up. Coral left. Dipper sat up and grabbed the blanket that was on him. Dipper knows that he isn't allowed to get up, because of his swollen ankles and his back pain.

"Sapling, what are you doing?"

"I wanted my sewing stuff."

"You could of just asked me to get it, besides I'm done with my work." 

Bill picked the pregnant brunette up, and walked to their bedroom. 

"I can walk you know."

"I know but you're pregnant, Pinetree." Said Bill gently 

"I think I know that, I have a constant reminder of my condition." Dipper spat, 

Bill knew that this was the hormones talking not the real Dipper talking. Bill got into the bedroom and laid Dipper on the bed.

"I'm not tired! Stop treating me like I'm crippled!" Dipper yelled,

Bill rolled his eyes, Bill walked out of the room and closed the door.

"I'm finished talking to you Bill Cipher! Get back in here! I fucking hate you!" Shouted Dipper through the door.

Bill left Dipper alone, the blonde knew that the brunette would calm down after a couple of hours.

Later,

Bill was eating dinner with Coral and Jill.

"Hey, where's Dipper?" Asked Jill 

"Dipper was having a hormonal episode, so I left him alone in the room for a bit."

Bill finished eating and grabbed Dipper's plate and walked to the bedroom, He opened the door, Dipper laid on Bill's side of the bed. 

"Hey." He said

"Are you really not going to be there for Stella's birth?

"Yes, but don't worry, Coral is going to help you through the process."

"Okay, but whose going to cut her cord, or wash her? You said you wanted to be there for her birth."

"Pinetree, I'll tried my hardest to there, but Hannah won't stop at nothing to archive her goal."

"Fine, but it's just I want you to be there, you know holding my hand, kissing my forehead, and telling me not to give up. I'm not strong like your aunts, I don't know if I can endure the pain, with you there I feel I can endure the pain a little longer than normal."

Bill knelt down in front of the brunette's face. Dipper was about to cry. Bill hugged the brunette.

”I’ll make a deal with you, I’ll be there for you, if you really need me.”

”Okay, now can you please cuddle me.”

Bill chuckled, and cuddled the brunette all night long.

* * *

 


	9. Battle Cry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannah attacks and Dipper is put in a safe room.

Bill felt something was off, he could sense it. Teeth ran in saying the castle was under attack. Bill ordered everyone to be on high alert. He would attack with guards, the maids would stay and guard the inside, and Pyronica and Keyhole would guard the safe room where Dipper, Amid, Coral, and Jill was in.

He was in for a hell of a battle. Bill  was putting on his armor, when Dipper walked in. The brunette stared in Bill's golden eyes. Bill cradled Dipper's face. Bill placed a chastè kiss on Dipper's lips.

"Come back to us." Said Dipper crying, 

"I will, I promised."

Bill kissed the swollen stomach that bulge out of Dipper's dress and left. 

"Your majesty, but we need to go in the safe room." Said Teeth

"Alright I'm coming."

Dipper walked to the safe room, the safe room was a hidden room behind a wall in the hallway. The room had two bedrooms, two bathrooms, and another room for when Dipper goes into labor. 

The pregnant male felt tired and his back was aching, so he went into birthing room and took a nap on the bed.

* * *

 Bill was in front of the castle, seeing the massive army that Hannah made. Most of it was Lea and Leah duplicates. 

"Alright everyone, attack the duplicates while I looked my actual aunt and father." Shouted Bill 

"Yes sir!" 

The guards brought canons, the cannonball was just balls of magic energy.

"Canons are the ready! Ready, aim, fire!" Shouted Teeth

The first canon fired, making some of the billions of duplicates disappear. 

"Archers ready, aim, fire!" Shouted Teeth,

Archery arrows were shot in the air making another wave of duplicates disappear.

"Soliders at the ready! Ready and attack!" 

"For the kingdom!" Shouted Bill

"For the kingdom!" Said the Soliders,

Bill rode on his horse, sword in hand. He found his father behind a large stone. Bill got off his horse and got ready to challenge his father.

"You're going to lose, I saw what a true demon is capable of!" Said Lea displaying his orange fire hands

"Let's fight father." Said Bill before lunging at his dad with a fireball.

* * *

Dipper woke up with a loud boom from the canons outside.

"Goodness, that's loud!" Said Amid,

She pushed a button that made the room unable to hear the war going on outside. Dipper felt hot and cold, and his Branton Hicks were a little more intense, and Stella would move every 5 minutes. Dipper thought about Bill and how he was doing to let his mind off of the baby.

'He's probably shouting at somebody, or throwing fireballs at Hannah. I hope his alright.'

Another intense Branton Hick ripped through him, Dipper bit his lip trying not to cry out in pain.

 Then he felt cold water all over his thighs...

His water just broke.


	10. Too much pain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning:  
> semi graphic birth

Dipper screamed, Amid ran over to see what was wrong. She saw the puddle of water staining the bed.

"Oh god, Coral!" 

Coral, ran around and checked on how much Dipper was dilated. Dipper screamed again as another contraction ripped through him. Amid changed Dipper in a birth gown.

"Jill, keep watched. Amid can you conjure up a smear that absorb pain and a muscle relaxer."

Amid handed Coral a bottle of green smear, she put around Dipper hole. Dipper started to sweat, his hair started sticking on his face. 

"Alright Dipper, when the next contraction comes I need you to push as hard as you can. Amid is going to hold your hand okay."

Dipper whimpered, Coral went back between his legs. Amid wiped the sweat off Dipper's forehead with a cloth. 

"Where's Bill?" Dipper panted

"Don't worry he'll be here soon." Said Amid

 ‘I hope.’

* * *

 

Bill finally caught Lea and Leahanna, but where's Hannah...no, nononono. He teleported inside, the battle was a diversion. Bill ran into his bedroom, and sure enough Pyronica and Keyhole was fighting the crazy ex-girlfriend. Bill pounced on the ex, punched her in the jaw.

Hannah kept on fighting him, taking blows back and forth. 

"Your wife needs to die, he stole you from me!" Said Hannah as she got ready to punch Bill

"I never liked you in the first place!" 

Bill and Hannah went at it for a good while, until Bill heard a plea in his head. It was Dipper, he sounded like he was in pain. Hannah lunged at Bill and went back to fighting.

’Just hang on a little longer Sapling.’

**Meanwhile**

“One, two, three, push.” Said Coral 

Dipper pushed as hard as he can, he cried out. It hurt like crazy, he felt warm and numb, his hand squeezing on the bed railing was white, and the pain was beginning to be too much for him. His hole felt stretch to the max, and it hurt like hell. Dipper stopped pushing to breath, Coral reminded him that he had to push again. Dipper was at the crowning stage when he bursted into tears.

”I can’t do it, it hurts too much. It hurts!” 

“I’m going to take Bill’s place. Bill needs to be here." Said Amid 

"Well hurry up and go get him!" Shouted Coral 

Amid nodded and teleported to the bedroom, Bill was about to fire another fireball at Hannah when Amid used levitation to throw Hannah into a wall.

"Mother..."

"Dipper is in labor, he needs you! Go to the safe room, I'll take care of Hannah." Said Amid with her glowing hands,

 Bill didn't hesitate to leave the battle to help his wife give birth. Bill heard Dipper screaming, he finally arrived at the birthing room. Dipper was lying on a bed panting, face red, and the knuckle on the bed railing was white. 

"Well just don't stand there, hold his hand!" Shouted Coral,

Bill ran to the bed and held Dipper's hand. Dipper whimpered, the Blonde shushed him trying to calm him down. 

Dipper pushed again, he felt more of Stella body come out along with fluids and blood. 

"Alright Dipper you're doing great, just endure the pain a little longer. Stella is almost here."

"You can do this Sapling." Said Bill kissing Dipper's forehead.

Amid appeared, she grabbed Dipper's other hand. The brunette pushed again, feeling more of the baby's head slip out.

Then Amid come back with bruises. There was two Amids. Bill turned to the Amid that was holding Dipper's hand. Not bruised Amid had a evil grin plastered on her face.

"Oh poor Dipper, I'm going to take him somewhere else to help through the pain." With that said she disappear along with Dipper who was still in labor. Bill and everyone in the castle start looking for Hannah.

Hannah teleported Dipper to the basement of the castle. 

"Finally I have you Dipper!" She said evilly, Dipper screamed again when another contraction went through him.

"P-please help m-me, you can kill me not my S-Stella." He panted, Hannah laughed.

"I will kill both of you, so I can be with my Bill." Hannah said powering up her powers. She near Dipper's stomach, when Dipper did the unthinkable. He used his powers to throw Hannah to another room in the basement. 

Dipper felt weak and numb, he still had a baby to push out. The brunette saw a blankets on a barrel, he crawled to it, unfolded one, and place a folded blanket between his legs. To cushion Stella's drop. The brunette pushed with all the energy he had left.  Once Stella's shoulders were out, Dipper pulled her out. Stella cried when she was out of her mother. 

Dipper used his powers again to cut the cord, so Stella wouldn't died. The weak brunette wrapped up little Stella the blanket and laid her down next to him.

"I'm sorry Stella that I won't be there for you anymore. I hope your smart, beautiful, kind, and have a wonderful life." Said Dipper starting to cry, he felt more blood flow out of him. 

"No matter what you do I will always love you." He said draping a arm over her form.

Dipper felt darkness take him, the last thing he heard was Stella's screams and cries for him.

 

* * *

Dipper heard noises, he was in somebody's arms. Then the strong arms laid him down on a capsule bed. The capsule closed before darkness took Dipper.

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops


	11. Always

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do y'all hate me for the last chapter? Sorry not sorry!
> 
> Anyway here's a chapter yay!

The Pines family, Amid, and baby Stella watched Dipper as he was charging up, they hoped that he would wake up after his powers were fully charged.

Now they waited. Bill was in his bedroom hugging his knees, thinking about how his wife used the last of his energy to save Stella. Bill couldn't lose Dipper, the brunette was everything to him. 

Amid walked in the room holding his upset daughter. She placed the crying baby next to him, and left. Stella screamed, wanting to be held. 

"Stop...Stop! SHUT UP! STOP IT!" He shouted at the child, he slammed his fist against the bedfame. Stella stopped crying. Bill realized what he did, he was becoming like his father. Bill picked up Stella and cradled her.

"I'm sorry little one, I just upset about your mother possibly dying, I didn't mean to yell at you."

Stella squirmed for a bit before opening her eyes, they were brown like Dipper's. Stella cooed, Bill smiled. Stella was a adorable little baby she was a perfect mix of Bill and Dipper. Her skin was fair, brown eyes, and blonde hair. Bill frowned, he knew about how to raising a child, but he wanted more children, but if Dipper...

"I don't know if I can raise you on my own Stella, your mother was everything. He was smart, beautiful, loving, kind, and amazing. Your mother was my sun, moon, and stars. I promised to myself that I’ll protect of both of you, and I...” 

Bill started to tear up, hot tears fell down his face. Funny, he had never cried before.

"I failed. I failed you and your mother! I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Stella...I'm sorry!" Bill cried hugging the baby to his chest. Mabel stood in the doorway with tears of her own. She hugged Bill whispering that it wasn't his fault and Dipper will live.

She had to have hope for this family. For Stella’s sake.

Hours later,

Dipper woke up, his eyes opened and sat up in his bedroom filled with the nighttime light. He saw his family members sleeping on chairs or the floor in blankets. Bill was sleeping on the couch, but he couldn't find his daughter.

'Did she live?' He thought, but he heard a small cry coming from the baby's room. The brunette tiptoed out of the room and went to Stella's aid.

Stella was in her crib crying, Dipper picked her up, and started rubbing her back. Her cries turn into small whines.

"Shhhh, Shhhh, what's the matter Stella? Are you hungry?"

Stella whimper, he took that as a yes. The brunette took the child to the changing station. He found a pacifier and placed it in Stella's mouth.

She sucked on it while she got changed. Dipper finished changing Stella and put on a new clean onesie on her, before he feed her. The new mother cradled his daughter close while walking to the rocking chair. He sat down, pulled down his tank to show his right nipple, he took out the paci and helped Stella latch.

Stella ate while Dipper admired his daughter. She finished eating and was burped. The brunette sung a lullaby to put the child to sleep.

“If you say that you are mine..." he sang softly. "I'll be here till the end of time..."

Stella fell asleep in his arms, he got up and put the baby in the crib. Dipper was about to a blanket on her when a yellow power placed the same blanket over Stella’s form.

Dipper looked up and saw Bill pulled in the doorway smiling. Dipper walked over to the blonde and hugged him. Bill guided the brunette back to bed,the king laid him into the covers. Bill also got in the covers and cuddled the brunette.

”Will you love me?”

”Of course.”

Dipper started nodding off, Bill kissed his forehead.

”Always.” He whispered

* * *

 


	12. I believe in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The epilogue

**3 years later**

Bill was doing some criminal prosecution paperwork. Hannah was now finished with her service for her crimes, but she lived in a village under lock and key. His father and aunt was never getting out of out their service because Amid was in charge of their special work. Bill knew his mother would go hard on her sister especially his father.

Just then he heard little foot pats across his floor. Bill looked around no one was around. 

"Boo!" Said Stella and Tyrone

"Ahh!" Said Bill, then laughed. 

The blonde picked up his two children, and placed them in his lap.

"Did we scawe you daddy?" Asked Stella 

"Yes you two did. What are you two doing in here though, wouldn't mommy have a fit."

"Mommy got busy with thingw. Are you ready for the picnic?" Said Stella, she did most of the talking while Tyrone sit there sucking his thumb. 

"Why don't go and see your mother hm?" 

Bill put Stella down on the ground while he adjusted Tyrone to be able to carry him. 

Bill found Dipper just coming out of the bathroom. Smiling to himself slightly.

"You okay Sapling?" Asked Bill concerned lately he has been throwing up and had colds.

"I'm fine, you ready to go? The chefs said the basket is in the kitchen, I can go get really quick."

"That's fine Sapling, we'll meet you there."

Bill, Stella, and Tyrone teleported to the small park on a tall mountain. Stella ran in the open field to pick flowers, and Tyrone was playing with the bugs among the grass.

Bill laid out the blanket and sat down watching his children. Then Dipper appeared with the food. Bill noticed that Dipper changed his outfit, he wore a short sleeved floral white dress.

"I like that dress on you Pinetree."

"Really? I mean I have never wore anything floral print before."

"Yes you have, that outfit you wore before you got pregnant with Tyrone." Said Bill smirking

Dipper blushed hard, he remembered that attire very well. He sat down cris-cross applesauce a couple feet away from Bill.

"T-that doesn't count."

Bill teleported to get behind Dipper.

"True, but I still love it." He whispered into Dipper's ear.

"B-Bill not here!"

"Alright, I still think whatever you wear you look beautiful." Said Bill kissing Dipper's cheek.

Silence

"Um Bill."

"Hm."

"I have to tell you something..."

"Mama look, I'm made a flowerw cwown." Said Stella running towards her parents, Tyrone following her. Dipper took the crown in his hands. It looked beautiful.

"Oh honey it's beautiful. I love it."

"My little star you're becoming just like your mother." Said Bill smiling, 

"Mama hungry." Said Tyrone sitting in his mother's lap. Dipper grabbed Tyrone's sandwich and gave it to him. Bill and Stella got their sandwiches and ate as well.

"Bill like I was saying...I'm pregnant again."

Bill stared, 

"How? I thought I was on."

"I switched your pills with sugar pills."

Bill started to tear up, he hugged Dipper and kissed his cheek and neck. 

"Why is daddy sad?" Stella asked 

"Daddy, not sad he's happy. Momma going to have another baby."

"Yay a baby sissy."

"No bwother." Said Tyrone

"It's both, I'm carrying twins." Said Dipper smiling 

"No way, I have to feel it for myself."

Bill rubbed Dipper's stomach, he did feel two souls inside Dipper. Bill picked up the brunette and spun him around.

"Bill put me down." Said Dipper laughing, Bill placed Dipper down, and hugged him.

"Yaay Mama gonna have a bwother and a sistew. Come on Ty, let's make some cwowns for twins."

The two children run off, their parents watched them. 

“I can’t believe it, you’re having twins!” Said Bill 

“I’m excited! I hope it’s one of each so Tyrone and Stell can have a sibling to play with...Bill what are you doing?”

Bill was in Dipper’s lap nuzzling the small bump and crying slightly.

”I’m just remembering everything that happen with my life, I’ve come a long way.” 

Dipper smiled, he held Bill’s face in his hands.

"You have, and I couldn't be more happy for us. It's funny how we didn't start off on good terms."

"Yeah, back then I was a guy who wasn't loved during childhood, eventually I lost belief in love, but thanks to you I started to believe in it again."

"I didn't do anything but love you."

"Pinetree, your love for me made my love and my heart come back to life. I love you with all my being, you're the best thing I could ever have in my life."

Dipper giggled, "I love you too, you sap."

Bill sat up watching his children play, Dipper laid his head on the Blonde's shoulder, he also watched Stella and Tyrone play.

Years ago, Dipper and Bill couldn't stand each other then years later they were dating and end up getting married. Bill got busy with Kingly duties but never lost his love for his Queen. Now they have two beautiful kids and two more on the way.

After first Love might be a hard thing to find, but once you find it you can never let go.

The King and Queen lived happily ever after!

The End

* * *

 


End file.
